The present invention relates to a penholder device. In the following description, the term xe2x80x9cpenxe2x80x9d should be understood in its broadest sense and to include writing instruments in general, that is also pencils, brush pens, propelling pencils and the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pen-holder device that can be worn and can be adapted to hold writing instruments of different sizes.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a pen-holder device which includes a body with at least one cavity communicating with the exterior and a resilient member fixed to the inner wall thereof in such a way that one end of a writing instrument inserted into the cavity may be engaged in the said cavity, the said body also having means enabling it to be secured to a user, or to an item of clothing or an accessory worn by a user.
According to the invention, the end of the writing implement which is inserted into the cavity deforms the resilient member which exerts a reactive and/or frictional force, thereby retaining the writing instrument. The degree to which the resilient member is deformed depends on the shape and dimensions of the writing instrument, ensuring that it is held within the cavity.
The device of the invention may thus be described as universal with regard to its characteristic ability to adapt to writing instruments of different shapes and sizes.